Digital rights management generally includes a digital license attached, or otherwise associated, to an item of content, such as a document, audio/visual media file, or other content type. A digital license may be assigned to a content item with an association to one or more users or groups that are authorized to utilize or perform one or more other functions with the content item. When assigning a user or group to the content item, an author or administrator of the content item often grants permission to users or groups of users by selecting users or groups from a list.